Depth camera systems may be used to measure distance from an object. For example, a depth camera system may include a projector and at least one camera. In such a system, the projector projects a known pattern image on an object, and an image of the object upon which the image is projected may be captured by the camera. From the captured images, depth information may be determined.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.